


The Tale of The Youngest Titan

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A tale of Cronus, the youngest of Titans...
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of The Youngest Titan

The youngest child of the Sky and Earth

Cronus, the name given to him

The Titan who fears nobody

The Titan who shaked the World

The only one who heed the call

To overthrow his father

His first battle is a brutal one

But he emerged victorious

He took up the throne

And he ruled the world

Yet he succumbed to his own ego

Corrupting him slowly

And he became a dictator

Unleashing his tyranny

Spreading fear through the world

Those who opposed him

He crushed them

But his reign isn't lasting forever

He's destined to being overthrown someday

By who?

His own children

As days passed

He slowly became crazy and paranoid

Distrusting everyone

Even his own siblings

He devoured his own children

But not all of his children

The cruel king is a fool

He thought he's safe

But he's wrong

His own queen took the youngest one away

Somewhere to the location Gaia knows where

As the years passed

His nightmare finally comes to haunt his life

The youngest one came back

Released all of his siblings

And launched a war against him

Supported by his loyalists

He rallied them against the rebels

This time is more brutal than his first battle

Both sides were equally strong

But the tides began to change

The rebels slowly gaining favor

His forces were losing the war

Leaving only him

Believed in his own might

Defending the throne, alone

But he only wasted his time

The rebels emerged victorious

And the king, together with his loyalists

Banished to horrible Tartarus

Yet his inner flame of revenge never faded

He swore to himself

He will escape someday

And he hopes that lucky day will come

But will it happen?

Only the Fates can tell


End file.
